


You're gonna hate me for the end of this fic

by GenderqueerViola (PawPunk)



Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Porn, Confessions, Crack, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Modern Era, Oral Sex, the angst comes at the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/GenderqueerViola
Summary: Don't worry nothing bad happens lol@DevilOfWire here's ur reward for writing a fic i enjoyed sorry u had to wait so long lol
Relationships: Hamlet/Horatio (Hamlet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	You're gonna hate me for the end of this fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DevilOfWire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/gifts).



> Trigger warnings: sexual content, a brief hint of voyeurism, and a whole lotta self loathing

Horatio was back at Boy Scout camp, lying on his bunk (bottom left, closest to the door). He sat up, glancing around the darkened room. Moonbeams streamed through the dirty windows, casting a deep shadow on the bed across from him. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, a faint silhouette stood out against the gloom.

“Hello?” he asked.

“I was wondering when you’d notice me,” said the darkened figure. They stood up, a Wittenburg hoodie Horatio recognized as his own hanging loosely off their narrow shoulders.

“Hamlet?” Horatio asked. “What are you doing here? We have class tomorrow,” he said, momentarily forgetting that he was also probably going to miss class.

“Shhh,” Hamlet said. “They’ll hear us.” He jerked a thumb in the direction of the window, and Horatio suddenly became aware of the faint sounds of laughter and yelling from the far side of the camp. Hamlet sat on the side of Horatio’s bunk, swinging his legs up. As he crossed his legs, the hoodie rode up, and Horatio noticed the other half of his outfit- a pair of bright green booty shorts that might as well have not been there, for how close they clung to his skin. Horatio swallowed hard.

After a few glorious seconds, Horatio made himself look away. He couldn’t afford to fall for Hamlet again, couldn’t afford the lost sleep and concentration. Hamlet did not like him back. Taking a deep breath, he made unwavering eye contact. It wasn’t much better than looking at his body (how had he forgotten Hamlet’s eyes were beautiful?) but it was less painful. Like staring at the golden clouds of a sunset, not into the sun.

“No, seriously, what are you doing here,” Horatio whispered, trying desperately to keep his cool.

“I have to tell you something very important,” Hamlet cooed. He crawled over Horatio, forcing him to lean back against the bed. Hamlet ducked his head down close to Horatio’s ear, close enough that his lips grazed his skin. Horatio stiffened as Hamlet whispered, “I _like_ you, Horatio.”

“I know,” Horatio choked, even though he knew what Hamlet meant by ‘like’, and he sure as hell hadn’t known that.

“And I _want_ you, Horatio,” Hamlet continued. “Do you want me?”

“Yes,” Horatio answered, and it was so, so easy. The one word he had wanted to say to Hamlet- to even have the opportunity to say to him- flowed out of him as gently as a feather drifting to the ground. He barely had a second to doubt himself before Hamlet cupped his face in his hands and kissed him.

Horatio kissed back like he had been stranded on a deserted island. One arm crushed Hamlet’s body against his, the other tangled in his hair, seemingly of their own accord. He wasn’t sure which one of them had deepened the kiss, but then Horatio’s tongue was in Hamlet’s mouth and he wasn’t about to complain.

Hamlet smiled against his lips. He lay down on Horatio, his slender hips rubbing up against his bulge.

“Hah- ah- Hamlet,” Horatio groaned, finally breaking the kiss long enough to breathe.

“Something wrong?” Hamlet teased, his wide eyes hooded with lust.

“No!” Horatio gasped. “Nothing’s wrong, you can keep going!”

“Oh good,” Hamlet laughed. He sat up, grabbing Horatio’s erection through his pajamas. Horatio’s hips bucked up against his will, and he groaned. He felt Hamlet pull his pajama pants down, and then a surge of pleasure, made more intense by the knowledge that Hamlet was giving it to him.

Horatio couldn’t take his eyes off him. A lock of strawberry blonde hair fell in his face as he grabbed Horatio’s legs, rearranging him so he could kiss his thighs. Horatio brought up a hand to brush it out of his face, but collapsed with a moan as Hamlet licked the head of his cock.

“Wow, you really like that,” Hamlet teased.

“I do! I do!” Horatio whined desperately. “You can keep going, I didn’t mean to-“ he cut off as Hamlet suddenly took his whole cock in his mouth. “Fuck, Hamlet,” he gasped, eyes shut tight and head thrown back. He was moaning like a virgin, which _technically_ he was. He'd certainly never been pleasured so enthusiastically.

Hamlet gripped Horatio’s waist, sliding his hands up and down. Horatio’s legs wrapped around Hamlet’s neck, pressing him closer. He couldn’t control his body- it acted on instinct, trying to keep Hamlet from moving away. He obliged, bobbing his head and humming.

“Oh G-d,” Horatio breathed. “I’m gonna come.” Hamlet didn’t move away, just hummed a response. “I’m gonna come,” Horatio repeated, in case he hadn’t heard.

Hamlet pulled off his dick with a wet pop. “I know,” he said, before ducking his head and getting back to work. With a final shout of Hamlet’s name, Horatio spilled and collapsed back on the bed, panting.

“Thank you,” he said deliriously, too shocked to process what was happening. Hamlet crawled next to him, and Horatio gratefully wrapped his arms around him.

“I should be thanking you,” Hamlet countered. He pecked his lips, and Horatio smiled so hard his face hurt.

“No, seriously.” Horatio sat up, still cradling Hamlet. “I never could have confessed if you didn’t approach me first.”He paused. “Oh, I should probably reciprocate, huh?”

Hamlet smirked. “Well, if you insist.” He leaned back against the rail at the end of the bed, spreading his legs. As Horatio moved to take off his shorts, a bright flash of light came through the window.

“What the hell?” He muttered. Someone was shining a flashlight through the window, right in his eyes! He covered his eyes, surprised to feel no glasses. If he wasn’t wearing his glasses, how could he see?

Horatio sat up in his bed in his dorm in Wittenburg. A ray of sunlight streamed between the curtains onto his pillow. Horatio looked around for Hamlet before realizing he wasn’t there. He was in his own dorm, probably forgetting Horatio existed.

Horatio sighed, risking a look under the covers. He was a mess, literally and metaphorically. Stretching, he stood up and went to wash himself off. Horatio was almost angry with himself. How had he not known that was a dream? Hamlet was never that affectionate with him, not since his mom asked if he was gay. He didn’t walk with his hips swaying, although Horatio still had a look sometimes, and he certainly wasn’t sultry. Horatio’s best friend was a dork through and through. A dork who’d never feel the same way about him.

Come to think of it, he should have known by the booty shorts.


End file.
